


the monsters live in our minds

by squiddykiddyvvy



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, honestly i have barely even planned past this prologue, this is bound to be something i look back at in a few years and cringe, will add tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiddykiddyvvy/pseuds/squiddykiddyvvy
Summary: acceptance isn’t easy. especially for agent three, who has recently acquired a very unwelcome houseguest.after all, how does one accept the fact that a cold-blooded, barbarous, evil monster is living with her?





	the monsters live in our minds

**Author's Note:**

> im honestly only putting this up here to compel myself to actually continue writing this. bad descriptors, horrible grammar and terrifying characterisation up ahead. enjoy.

haze. her mind is filled with haze. she considers struggling against it, and distinctly, she has this unshakeable feeling that something is off. but then, a pair of warm and oh so comforting arms envelop her, and that strange feeling is replaced by a soothing calm. she succumbs to that delicious, drowsy sensation.   
maybe, as she fades back into unconsciousness, if she had noticed the blood-covered battleground she was lying in, or the octoling worriedly looking down on her, she’d have woken up, and realized that something is unmistakably, undeniably wrong.


End file.
